The present invention relates to a stabilizer composition and to its use to stabilize nonliving organic material against the effects of light, oxygen and heat.
The mechanical, chemical and/or aesthetic properties of nonliving organic material, especially plastics and coating materials, are known to be impaired by the effects of light, oxygen and heat. This impairment is normally manifested as yellowing, discoloration, cracking or embrittlement of the material. The purpose of stabilizers or stabilizer compositions is to afford satisfactory protection to counter the deterioration of organic material as a result of light, oxygen and heat.
Sterically hindered amines (Hindered Amine Light Stabilizers; HALS) are known stabilizers against photolytic and thermal decomposition of plastics. Particularly suitable compounds of this kind are oligomeric HALS. For instance, DE-A-4239437 discloses certain maleamide-xcex1-olefin copolymers having tetramethylpiperidyl side groups, which constitute effective stabilizers.
The oligomeric HALS comprise solids. It has been found that the incorporation and homogeneous distribution of these substances in, for example, polymer molding compounds are occasionally difficult.
DE-A-4440288 discloses the use of certain 3-arylacrylic esters as light stabilizers and stabilizers for nonliving organic material. The 3-arylacrylic esters may be used in combination with sterically hindered amines.
DE-A-4405670 relates to a stabilizer mixture comprising chroman derivatives, organic phosphites or phosphonites and amines for stabilizing organic material.
It is an object of the present invention to specify a new stabilizer composition based on oligomeric HALS which is in a form that is easy to incorporate into the material to be stabilized, may be distributed homogeneously and affords a high protective action against the effects of light, oxygen and heat. The stabilizer composition should be particularly effective in the stabilization of polyurethanes.
We have found that this object is achieved in accordance with the invention by means of a stabilizer composition comprising
A) at least one 3-arylacrylic ester of the formula I 
xe2x80x83where
Ar is an aryl radical which may carry 1, 2 or 3 substituents selected from C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, hydroxyl, phenoxy, amino, mono- or di(C1-4 alkyl)amino, halogen or nitro or may carry a methylenedioxy group,
R1 is C1 to C20 alkyl or C2 to C20 alkenyl, and
R2 and R3 are hydrogen or C1 to C4 alkyl,
B) a polymeric compound having a molecular weight of at least 2000 which carries, on a polymeric framework, side groups having secondary amine functions, all substituents positioned xcex1 to the amine nitrogen being other than nitrogen,
C) at least one chroman derivative of the formula II 
xe2x80x83where R4 is a group of the formula 
xe2x80x83and
D) at least one organic phosphite and/or phosphonite.
The stabilizer composition of the invention is generally a viscous liquid at room temperature and is therefore easy to incorporate into and disperse homogeneously in the material to be stabilized. The stabilizer composition of the invention preferably comprises a viscous liquid having a viscosity in the range from 2600 to 3000 mPas, in particular from 2700 to 2900 mPas, measured at 20xc2x0 C. and 30 sxe2x88x921 using a Haake Rheowin RS 150 apparatus.
It has also been found that the protective action of the stabilizer composition of the invention against the effects of light, oxygen and heat is higher than to be expected from the contributions of the components of the stabilizer composition. The pronounced protective action of the stabilizer composition of the invention is therefore based on a synergistic effect of the components.
The stabilizer composition of the invention comprises as component A) a 3-arylacrylic ester of formula I.
In formula I, Ar is, for example,
phenyl,
o-, m- or p-tolyl,
o-, m- or p-ethylphenyl,
o-, m- or p-propylphenyl,
m- or p-cumyl,
o-, m- or p-butylphenyl,
m- or p-iso-butylphenyl,
m- or p-sec-butylphenyl,
m- or p-tert-butylphenyl,
2,3-, 2,4-, 2,5-, 2,6-, 3,4- or 3,5-dimethylphenyl, mesityl,
o-, m- or p-methoxyphenyl,
o-, m- or p-ethoxyphenyl,
o-, m- or p-propoxyphenyl,
m- or p-iso-propoxyphenyl,
o-, m- or p-butoxyphenyl,
m- or p-iso-butoxyphenyl,
m- or p-sec-butoxyphenyl,
m- or p-tert-butoxyphenyl,
2,3-, 2,4-, 2,5-, 2,6-, 3,4- or 3,5-dimethoxyphenyl,
o-, m- or p-hydroxyphenyl, 2,3-, 2,4-, 2,5-, 2,6-, 3,4- or 3,5-dihydroxyphenyl, 3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl,
m- or p-phenoxyphenyl,
o-, m- or paminophenyl,
o-, m- or p-(N-methylamino)phenyl,
o-, m- or p-(N,N-dimethylamino)phenyl,
o-, m- or p-fluorophenyl,
o-, m- or p-chlorophenyl,
2,4-dichlorophenyl,
o-, m- or p-bromophenyl,
o-, m- or p-nitrophenyl,
2,3- or 3,4-methylenedioxyphenyl,
2-, 3- or 4-biphenylyl, and
xcex1- or xcex2-naphthyl.
Particular preference is given to (C1-C4 alkoxy)phenyl radicals, especially those where the alkoxy radical is in p-position on the phenyl nucleus.
R1 is a straight-chain or branched C1-C20 alkyl or C2-C20 alkenyl group, e.g., methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, iso-pentyl, sec-pentyl, tert-pentyl, neo-pentyl, n-hexyl, n-heptyl, n-octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, n-nonyl, iso-nonyl, n-decyl, n-undecyl, n-dodecyl, n-tridecyl, iso-tridecyl, n-tetradecyl, n-hexadecyl, n-octadecyl, n-eicosyl, vinyl, allyl, methallyl, oleyl, linolyl and linolenyl. Of these, straight-chain or branched C5 to C16 alkyl groups, especially straight-chain or branched C8 to C12 alkyl groups, are preferred. Of particular interest are straight-chain or branched C8 alkyl groups.
A particularly preferred 3-arylacrylic ester of the formula I is 2-ethylhexyl p-methoxycinnamate.
The stabilizer composition of the invention comprises as component B) a polymeric compound having a molecular weight of at least 2000, in particular from 2300 to 50,000, which on a polymeric framework carries side groups having secondary amine functions, all substituents positioned a to the amine nitrogen atom being other than hydrogen and being, for example, C1-C4 alkyl radicals, especially methyl groups. The compound suitable as component B) is composed, accordingly, of successive repeating units, each repeating unit having a polymer framework moiety and at least one side group having at least one secondary amine function, all substituents positioned a to the amine nitrogen atom being other than hydrogen. The repeating unit may comprise further side groups which improve, for example, compatibility with the organic material to be stabilized. In general, component B) comprises from 5 to 100, preferably from 6 to 60, repeating units.
Components B) advantageously comprise maleic anhydride (co)polymers comprising, for example, from 0 to 90 mol % C2-C30 xcex1-olefin units and from 10 to 100 mol % maleic anhydride units, some or allxe2x80x94for example, more than 92 mol %xe2x80x94of the maleic anhydride units being imidated with 4-amino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine.
With particular preference, component B) comprises a maleic acid-xcex1-olefin copolymer comprising structural units of the formula III 
where at least 92 mol % of the radicals R5 are a tetramethylpiperidyl radical of the formula IV 
and up to 8 mol % of the radicals R5 are hydrogen, C1-C22 alkyl or C5-C8 cycloalkyl, and
R6 is C14-C28 alkyl, preferably C16-C24 alkyl, especially C18-C22 alkyl.
The radical R6 is preferably a mixture of C14-C28 alkyl groups, preferably C16-C24 alkyl groups, especially C18-C22 alkyl groups. The plot of the molar fraction of the alkyl groups having a given carbon number as a proportion of the total number of all radicals R6 in the copolymer molecules of a sample against the carbon number comprises preferably at least two maxima, each accounting for at least 30, preferably at least 40 mol %, and the carbon numbers assigned to these maxima differing by one or, preferably two, carbon atoms. The mixtures in question are, in particular, mixtures of octadecyl, eicosyl and docosyl, of which two of these groups, differing by two carbon atoms, account for more than 40 mol % and the third group for from 3 to 19 mol % of the mixture of the radicals R.
The copolymers of the formula III may be prepared by a process in which alternating maleic anhydride-xcex1-olefin copolymers are reacted with 4-amino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine and, if desired, up to 8 mol %, based on the copolymer, of ammonia, C1-C22 alkylamine or C5-C8 cycloalkylamine in an organic solvent at from 100 to 220xc2x0 C. Suitable organic solvents include, in particular, aromatic hydrocarbons, such as toluene, xylenes or mesitylene and halo- or nitrohydrocarbons, such as chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzenes or nitrobenzenes. The water formed in the reaction may judiciously be distilled off azeotropically. The maleic anhydride-xcex1-olefin copolymers used as starting material are obtainable by copolymerizing maleic anhydride with xcex1-olefins or xcex1-olefin mixtures, in accordance, for example, with Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, volume E20/2, pp. 1237-1248 (1987). With regard to preferred compounds suitable as component B), reference is made to DE-A-4239437 in its entirety.
The stabilizer composition of the invention comprises as component C) at least one chroman derivative of the formula II. Particularly suitable in this respect is 2,5,7,8-tetramethyl-2-(2xe2x80x2-stearoyloxyethyl)chroman (R4=xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94C17H35) and, in particular, xcex1-tocopherols, preferably DL-xcex1-tocopherol (R4=xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94C(CH3)2).
The stabilizer composition of the invention comprises as component D) at least one organic phosphite and/or phosphonite.
Particularly suitable in this respect are organic phosphites of the formula V 
where the radicals R7 to R9 are each C2 to C12 alkyl, preferably C6 to C11 alkyl, especially C8 to C10 alkyl, or C6 to C18 aryl, preferably phenyl, which may be substituted by C1 to C18 alkyl groups, preferably from one to three C4 to C12 alkyl groups,
or an organic phosphonite of the formula VI 
or mixtures of the phosphites V and the phosphonite VI.
Examples of phosphites of the formula V are the following:
trisalkyl phosphites having preferably long-chain linear or branched alkyl groups such as octyl, nonyl, isononyl, decyl or isodecyl groups;
triaryl phosphites having unsubstituted or mono- to tri-alkyl-substituted aryl groups such as phenyl, nonylphenyl or 2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl groups;
mixed aryl alkyl phosphites, such as diisodecyl phenyl phosphite or diphenyl pentaerithrityl diphosphite.
The phosphonite of the formula VI is available commercially under the name Irgafos(copyright) P-EPQ from Ciba-Geigy.
Optionally, the stabilizer composition of the invention further comprises at least one primary, secondary or tertiary monoamine, e.g., of the formula N(R10)(R11)(R12), where R10, R11 and R12 each independently are hydrogen or C1 to C18alkyl which may be substituted by up to 5 nonadjacent oxygen atoms or groups of the formula xe2x80x94NR13xe2x80x94and/or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 hydroxyl groups, R13 being hydrogen or C1-C4 alkyl, or phenyl, which may be substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C4-C18 alkyl groups, with the proviso that R10, R1 and R12 are not simultaneously hydrogen.
Examples of such amines that may be mentioned include the following: butylamine, dibutylamine, tributylamine, tripropylamine, triisopropylamine, octylamine, diisobutylamine, and stearylamine.
Preference is further given to amines having hydroxyl-containing radicals, e.g., ethanolamine, diethanolamine, triethanolamine, propanolamine, dipropanolamine, tripropanolamine, 15 isopropanolamine, diisopropanolamine, and, especially, triisopropanolamine.
The stabilizer composition of the invention generally comprises
from 30 to 40 parts by weight, preferably from 32 to 35 parts by weight of A),
from 30 to 40 parts by weight, preferably from 32 to 35 parts by weight of B),
rom 2 to 4 parts by weight, preferably from 2.5 to 3.5 parts by weight of C), and
from 25 to 35 parts by weight, preferably from 28 to 32 parts by weight of D).
If a primary, secondary or tertiary amine is included, it is preferably used in an amount of from 0.02 to 0.5, preferably from 0.04 to 0.2 part by weight.
The stabilizer composition of the invention is added to the organic material to be stabilized in a concentration of generally from 0.05 to 5% by weight, preferably from 0.01 to 2% by weight, in particular from 0.05 to 1% by weight, based on the organic material, prior to, during or after its production.
By nonliving organic material is meant, for example, cosmetic preparations, such as ointments and lotions, drug formulations, such as pills and suppositories, photographic recording materials, especially photographic emulsions, intermediates for plastics and coating compositions, but especially coating compositions and plastics themselves.
Plastics which may be stabilized by the stabilizer mixture of the invention are, for example, the following:
polymers of mono- and diolefins, such as low or high density polyethylene, polypropylene, linear poly-1-butene, polyisoprene, polybutadiene, and copolymers of mono- or diolefins or mixtures of said polymers;
polystyrene and copolymers of styrene or xcex1-methylstyrene with dienes and/or acrylic derivatives, such as styrene-butadiene, styrene-acrylonitrile (SAN), styrene-ethyl methacrylate, styrene-butadiene-ethyl acrylate, styrene-acrylonitrile-methacrylate, acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) or methyl methacrylate-butadiene-styrene (MBS); halogenated polymers, such as polyvinyl chloride, polyvinyl fluoride, polyvinylidene fluoride and copolymers thereof;
polymers derived from xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated acids and their derivatives, such as polyacrylates, polymethacrylates, polyacrylamides and polyacrylonitriles;
polymers derived from unsaturated alcohols and amines and/or from their acrylic derivatives or acetals, examples being polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate;
polyurethanes, polyamides, polyureas, polyphenylene ethers, polyesters, polycarbonates, polysulfones, polyether sulfones and polyether ketones.
The coating materials which may be stabilized with the stabilizer composition of the invention include paints, such as alkyd resin paints, emulsion paints, epoxy resin paints, polyurethane paints, acrylic resin paints, cellulose nitrate lacquers, or glazes, such as wood preservative glazes.
The stabilizer composition of the invention is particularly suitable for stabilizing polyurethanes, especially thermoplastic polyurethanes. These are predominantly linear polyurethanes obtained starting from diisocyanates, such as 4,4xe2x80x2-diisocyanatodiphenylmethane, and long-chain diols, such as polytetrahydrofuran or polyester polyols. The general procedure is to start from corresponding prepolymers and to use short-chain diols or diamines as chain extenders; the products obtained have a segmented composition, the soft segments having, for example, molecular masses of from 1000 to 3000 and being physically crosslinked by the hard segments.
The stabilizer composition of the invention may also be prepared in the form of a masterbatch, which comprises said composition in a concentration, for example, of from 2.5 to 25% by weight, and may be added in this form to the materials to be stabilized.